The Awesome Lovers
by jankisu02
Summary: My eyes still avoided his beautiful sea blue ones. I was too awesome to feel embarrassed but I couldn't resist showing vulnerability to him. It was only him though. I would never show this side to anyone! Prussia's POV


A/N: Never written or read about this pairing before(well now I do..=w=), but I've read one after I wrote this..^^ So sorry for crappy writing and plotting. =3= This was written for someone in DA. This is what I get for making up games with prizes..^^; Please enjoy even a little bit.

Warning! Too much use of the word 'awesome'! I couldn't help it! They were just too awesome! XD

-

-

-

"Kiss me."

Sapphire eyes stared at me in stun. I turned my head at his direction with crimson cheeks. My hands balled into fists as embarrassment filled my whole body.

"Hey."

He was frozen? I don't know but it seemed like it. It was so not awesome! I felt my left eye twitch in frustration. He was absolutely ruining the totally awesome moment! I know he was stupid but not unromantic!

We were seated in a moonlit grassy floor. The fireflies were dancing around us and the moon sparkled like a diamond. And plus we were like totally alone! That's entirely awesome scene right there! How can he not feel the need to kiss me!

"Hello! Earth to Alfred!" I waved my hands trying to catch the dazed man's attention. "Did my awesomeness stun you too much?"

He suddenly shook his head trying to get rid of some fantasy he was dreaming of a while ago. His golden hair shined as with the moonlight. His glasses almost fell as he moved his head wildly.

"What did you say?" he asked like he heard an alien language.

"huh? Did my awesomeness stun you too much?"

"No not that." He scratched the side of his neck as blood gushed to his cheeks. "Before that."

I felt my cheeks darken in red. My crimson eyes averted him, focusing suddenly at a certain firefly like it was somehow more interesting than the person next to me.

"I said kiss me."

He held my chin spinning it so I could face him. But my eyes still avoided his beautiful sea blue ones. I was too awesome to feel embarrassed but I couldn't resist showing vulnerability to him. It was only him though. I would never show this side to anyone besides him!

"I can't kiss you if you don't look at me." I felt a smirk printed on his handsome face. I made sure by gazing at him. And I was right.

He then pressed his soft lips to mine ever so gently. It was so tender yet so short. He pulled away after 5 seconds. I wasn't able to close my eyes like what they do in movies. It wasn't enough and I know he knew it. So mean.

"Why?"

"hmm?"

"Why don't you kiss me every night?"

We were here nightly. Under the moon, above the soft grass but he did no motion to kiss me. So not awesome. We never went further than hugging and holding hands excluding just now. He was always so gentle yet playful. I've always thought he was the romantic type but not like France. I wanted to know why. Am I not physically attractive? Damn I sound like a girl!

"'coz Frederick always comes with us." He pouted, "nah, I'm just kidding."

He beamed his glittering white teeth at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Well, the truth is, I don't want to rush you or anything." His joking smile turned soft. "I love you." He said bluntly.

"…"

"Remember the hero is always here to make things awesome!" he held me in a tight embrace.

"I'm still more awesome." I said throwing my arms around him as well. I was…_happy_. I smiled to myself knowing he won't see.

"Yep, that's why we're an awesome couple."

He pulled away, placing a hand on my silver white hair. He caressed it so kindly. He was kind after all. So very kind, that he catches even my attention. I love him and slowly I know my pride was gradually dissolving when I'm near him.

I looked up at him, trying to read what was written on his azure eyes. I was interrupted with his lips touching mine. This time it was long. Long and unchaste. Our tongues played with each other maliciously. My hands clenched his bomber jacket as slowly pleasure filled my mind.

My senses came back when I felt a gloved hand slowly stroked my bottom. I pulled away from his lips and gasp for air and from the unnoted touch. I stared at him astounded.

"Sorry." He sat me upright, away from his intoxicating warmth. "I didn't mean to."

"I know. A hero doesn't do that stuff." I smirked, trying to brighten up the shattered mood. I don't like seeing him upset or anxious, "And well you're my own personal hero, right?"

He smiled his hero smile, "Yes! Yes, I am! The awesome Gilbert's awesome hero!"

"That's too long. How 'bout the awesome lovers?"

"Oh that's so cool! Okay! It settled then! We're the awesome lovers!"

"I'm still more awesome though!"

And the night ended with our simple yet blissful chat. I was a man who fell for a another but that doesn't mean I'm no longer awesome! I'm forever awesome! And I know Alfred F. Jones donates more awesomeness to me!

End.

-

-

-

Thank you for reading! 8D Please review! Please! I don't bite...;3;


End file.
